Dr. Frogkisser and the Big Bang
This is the eleventh episode of Ren 10. Dr. Frogkisser creates a bomb that could mutate the entire planet, and it's up to Ren to stop him. Plot WARNING: THE FOLLOWING EPISODE IS SO AWESOME THAT IF YOU’RE LAPTOP/DESKTOP/NOTEBOOK/COMPUTER WENT THROUGH A FLOOD! YOU’D STILL BE ABLE TO GO THIS EPISODE! YOU PROBABLY WON’T BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ELSE, THOUGH! LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren was writing stuff down with a notebook and a pencil. While, Will, Sam, and Verna, were looking down at him in confusion) Verna: Is that boy doing what I think he’s doing? Sam: He’s doing his homework! Will: (Grabs his glasses and rubs them) I cannot believe what my eyes are seeing Verna: Wait! Maybe, he’s not doing homework. Ask him… (Nudges to Will) Will: OK, Derna! Don’t nudge a grown man like that! Verna: It’s VERNA! (Will goes closer to Ren) Will: Hey… umm… Ren Ren: Sup, Uncle Will! (Goes back to his notebook) Will: Umm… what are you doing, Renny? Ren: Oh, I’m writing done cool one-liners I can make for whatever situation I’m in. What did you think I was doing? Doing homework? Sam (Disappointed Tone): Yes. Ren: You know I always do summer homework the day before the first day of school. Honestly! Sam: Why are you so interested in these one-liners, anyway? Ren: Well, considering I fight evil threats almost everyday. I want to get a cool first impression, and nothing says cool first impressions like one-liners. Now, what do you think is the best one-liner for when I fall into a hole? “Well, it looks like I’m in the pits” or “I better get out of here, sooner then crater” Verna: I liked the first one; the other one was a little corny Will: Didn’t you use to say a ton of one-liners before… why is it a problem, now? Ren: Well, most of those one-liners I got from my comic book collection… Yes, I have one of those… and I just want to have some of my own original material. Verna: Why are you doing all of this, now? Ren: Well, I just want to get it over with before some trouble occurs that I need to save. Sam: Why are you saying trouble is going to happen, today? Maybe, we’ll be having a normal summer day. (The TV turns on and it shows Dr. Frogkisser testing to see if the camera is working) Dr. Frogkisser: OK, the thing is good! AHEM! Greetings, people of Unnamed Suburban City… Ren (Sam Impression): “Maybe, we’ll be having a normal summer day” Sam: I don’t sound like that Dr. Frogkisser: My name is Doctor Eugene Frogkisser… Verna: Eugene? Dr. Frogkisser: And I am on the lookout for a blonde-haired 12-year old with a mullet named Ren… Lastnameidonotknow… Here’s a picture of him (Shows a picture of Ren) Sam: That’s you Ren (Sarcastic Tone): Really! I thought it was a picture of Ren Lastnameidonotknow Verna: What is your last name, anyway, Ren? Ren: Well, it’s… Sam: AHEM! Evil threat from mad scientist on TV! We might want to listen to it! Dr. Frogkisser: Now, if this boy doesn’t come here at around 12:49 PM… well, let’s just say things won’t be too good. (Smiles evilly and laughs maniacally) I’ll see you at noon, Ren… now, how do I turn this thing off! (Ren turns off the TV) Ren: Well, looks like we’re battling Frogkisser, again. Verna: But where do we go to fight him (The TV turns on, again) Dr. Frogkisser: Oh, by the way, I’m at the Abandoned Factory in the middle of the forest… You know where it is, Ren! Now, I’m done! (The TV turns off, again) Ren: Now, let’s go! (Everybody gets out of the house) '---2 Minutes Later---' (Sam entered the house) Sam: Sorry, forget my jacket Ren (Off-screen): Seriously! Sam: WHAT? IT’S LIKE 49 DEGRESS AND I GET COLD REALLY EASILY! (Grabs jacket and leaves the house) LOCATION- ABANONED FACTORY (The four people walked into the factory) Verna: Wow! It is quiet in here… too quiet! Sam: '''What was that quote from, anyway? '''Verna: I don’t know. I got it from Fairly Odd Parents. Why you asking? Sam: Just curious. Will: You can Google it, when we get home Sam: Yeah, I guess Loud Ominous Voice: '''HELLO, EVERYBODY! I HOPE YOU’RE ENJOYING YOURSELVES! WELL, NOT REALLY, I WANT TO KILL YOU, GUYS, TO BE HONEST! '''Ren: What do you want you weird loud voice? Loud Ominous Voice: WELL, REN, I WANT YOU TO MEET A FRIEND OF MINE! (A large frog jumps forward and tackles Ren) Loud Ominous Voice: MEET NELSON III! Ren: Get off me, you ugly green case of warts! (Sam grabs a large pole and hits Nelson III with it) Sam: Get off my brother, you slimy toad! (Nelson III uses his long tongue to grab the pole and put it in his mouth) Sam: Gross! Ren: That’s it! I warned him! (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Goop) Goop: (Turns into a puddle to escape the frog) Now, let’s have some fun! (Nelson III turns to jump again but Goop punches the frog to the sky) Verna: Well, this is exciting! Will: But isn’t the frog right above us! (A short beat) RUN! (The four get away from the spot, as Nelson III falls to the ground) Goop: That frog is not toast, yet! (Nelson III tongue wraps around Goop) Oh No! (Nelson III puts Goop in his mouth and swallows Goop) Verna: Eww! That is so wrong! (Nelson III’s stomach is starting to rumble) Sam: What’s happening? Will: It seems Goop isn’t going through the frog’s digestive tracts so well! (Nelson III’s stomach started to expand) Verna: Looks like it’s going to explode! (Nelson III’s stomach was expanding and expanding until Nelson III exploded and what was left of Nelson III was covered all over Goop and the other guys) Goop: And that’s what you get when you try to eat the great Ren! (Goop de-transforms into Ren) Verna: Oh, god! And I thought worm guts were disgusting, but frog guts… it’s just not right! Loud Ominous Voice: WELL, THAT WAS FUN!!! Ren: Seriously, Mr. Voice, I beat up the frog. I hope that’s all! Loud Ominous Voice: NOPE! THERE IS ONE MORE THING I WANT YOU TO DO!!! Ren: What is it? Loud Ominous Voice: I WANT YOU TO TAKE A STEP FARTHER, REN!!! Ren: '''OK. (Steps farther) '''Loud Ominous Voice: '''FARTHER! (Ren steps farther) Perfect. (A large wall comes from above that separates Ren from the other three) '''Sam: Well, we should have seen that one coming. Ren: What the? (Slams his fists against the wall) Hey! Get me out! Loud Ominous Voice: I would Ren but… (From the shadows, the Loud Ominous Voice is revealed to be Dr. Frogkisser with a voice disguiser) Dr. Frogkisser: I don’t want to! Ren: Hello, Buttkisser! Dr. Frogkisser (Sarcastic Tone): Clever! Haven’t heard that one before… Ren: What is with that weird green space suit you’re wearing? (Dr. Frogkisser is wearing a weird green containment suit) Dr. Frogkisser: Oh this! This is a containment suit. I made it from the skins of my loved ones. Ren: WHAT!!! Dr. Frogkisser: You know! My past failed experiments! The giant frogs and that large monster that tried to squash you! Ren: Oh, OK. Wait! Why do you need a containment suit, anyway? Dr. Frogkisser: To protect myself from the radiation brought from this… LARGE BOMB! (Sam, Verna, and Will are watching all of this from a window on the large wall) Sam: Holy smokes! That’s a big bomb! Will: I haven’t seen a bigger bomb since the last time I checked out Waterworld. Ren: WHAT THE FUDGENUTS IS THAT?!? Dr. Frogkisser: It’s my latest invention! It’s a bomb that is capable of mutating the entire world into AND EVERYTHING ON IT! I called it an F-Bomb. F for Frogkisser… and the whole thing is set to detonate… IN 49 MINUTES! Ren: Why 49? Dr. Frogkisser: Just because I like the number. Ren: Well, I’m certainly not going to allow you to do this thing, Frogkisser Dr. Frogkisser: OK, then, Ren! Try and stop it! Go turn into one of those mutants of yours and try to stop this thing! Ren: I WILL! (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren turns into Humongousaur) (Humongousaur makes a loud roar and punches the bomb repeatedly, but the bomb isn’t the least bit harmed) Humongousaur: (Stills punches the bombs) Wow, isn’t this thing… GETTING BEAT UP! Dr. Frogkisser: I MADE THE BOMB INDESTRUCTABLE TO ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING! Humongousaur: LIAR! (Punches the bomb 50 more times) OK, maybe, you’re not lying! (Dr. Frogkisser laughs maniacally) Man, this thing blows! Dr. Frogkisser: Nice bomb one-liner! (Humongousaur turns back into Ren) Ren: Thanks, I’m trying some new material… in fact, I should write that down! (Gets a paper and pencil out of his pocket and writes the one-liner down) Sam: UMM, REN!!! Ren: What, Stimpy? Sam: WE KIND OF HAVE A SITUATION, HERE! CAN YOU PLEASE STOP WASTING TIME AND YOU KNOW TRY TO STOP THAT BOMB… PLEASE!!! Ren: OK! OK! OK! (Puts the paper and pencil in his pocket) Hmm… now, how do I stop this bomb? Will: Hey, Ren. Ren: What, Uncle Will? Will: Maybe, you can overheat the bomb Verna: Like Sam’s cheap laptop Sam: Hey! That laptop costs $500 Ren: Great idea, Will! (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Swampfire) Swampfire: Somebody call 911, cause Shawnee’s fire burning (Everybody looks at Swampfire weirdly) Yeah! That wasn’t my best work! (Shoots a large fire blast at the bomb) Come on, bomb, BURN! (The fire blast is not affecting the bomb) Dr. Frogkisser: Hahahahahaha! You’re not even getting a dent on that thing! Swampfire: SHUT UP! (Shoots a large fire blast at Dr. Frogkisser) No, wait! (Sam, Verna, and Will look with shocked faces) Dr. Frogkisser: '''(Appears completely fine) Hahahahahaha! My suit isn’t just for protecting me against the bomb… PROTECTS ME FROM EVERYTHING ELSE, TOO! '''Swampfire: Oh! Dr. Frogkisser: Don’t you have a bomb you need to stop! Swampfire: Oh, right! (Tries to make another large fire blast, but he de-transforms back into Ren) Ren: Dangit! Dr. Frogkisser: Hahahahahahaha! You’ll never stop the bomb. You only got 30 minutes left. Ren: I’ll stop you AND THIS BOMB! You’ll see… Sam: I hope! I have so much to live for! Verna: Me, too! I still didn’t finished Alien Hunter, yet! Ren: Don’t worry! I will stop that bomb! (Slams the Awesomatrix) (Still pictures are shown of Eye Guy trying to blast the bomb, Big Chill trying to freeze the bomb, and Wildmutt trying to bite the bomb) Dr. Frogkisser: It is no use…you’ve failed… and with 5 minutes left… on the countdown! You’ve failed, Ren! YOU AND THE REST OF THE WORLD IS DOOMED! (Wildmutt de-transforms into Ren) Ren: No, this can’t be! I CAN NOT FAIL! (Starting to cry) Will: '''Don’t worry, Ren! It’s not too late! You can still win it, if you just use your brain! '''Dr. Frogkisser: I had enough of you loser giving this idiot advice! (Pushes a button that opens up another wall that blocks the other wall’s window) Now, let’s just enjoy the last minutes of the Earth! Ren: Hmm… use my brains, eh! (Turns the Awesomatrix dials) I think I know how to stop this thing, ONCE AND FOR ALL! (Choices an alien, and slams the Awesomatrix) (Ren transforms into Grey Matter) Grey Matter: Oh, yeah, time for the bomb to get a taste full of Grey Matter! Dr. Frogkisser: (Sees Grey Matter) Hahahahahaha! You’ll never defeat the bomb with that pipsqueak! Grey Matter: Oh, you’ll see! (Analyzes the bomb) Hmm… I think I need to get a closer look of the bomb! (Jumps towards the bomb) Hmm… I wonder if the thing has an opening. (Sees an opening) Sweet! (High-kicks a bolt off the opening to get inside the bomb) Now, for the doctor to check with the patient! (Goes inside the bomb) Dr. Frogkisser: Pssst! He’ll never stop the bomb in time! Grey Matter: (Looks through and sees tons of wires) Hmmm! Which wire should I cut? I guess all of them (Bites all the wires off) Now, to the central board! (Goes to the central board and karate chops the thing in half) Now, let’s go to the main central core! (Goes to the central core) Wow! What a beautiful core! Imagine what would happen if someone took it out of its place, right now! (Smiles and grabs the central core and throws it far from its place) Dr. Frogkisser: FIVE SECONDS LEFT! 5! Sam: Come on, Ren! Dr. Frogkisser: 4! Verna: (Verna is starting to cry) Hurry, Ren! Dr. Frogkisser: 3! Will: (Does the sign of the cross) We’re all counting on you! Dr. Frogkisser: 2!!! (Smoke rises from the bomb) What the…? (Grey Matter escapes from the bomb) Grey Matter: So did you like what I did with the bomb? I hope you liked it. Dr. Frogkisser: NO! YOU RUINED MY MACHINE! THREE WEEKS, NOW DOWN THE DRAIN! OH, WHY I OUGHTA (Hears police sirens) What are that sound? Will: Oh, I called the police a couple of minutes ago! Dr. Frogkisser: NO! I can’t go to jail! They do bad things in there! BAD THINGS! Police Driver (Off-screen): OPEN UP! FROGKISSER, IT’S THE POLICE! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP! Dr. Frogkisser: No! I won’t go! (The walls are pushed down by a police ram) Wow, that’s a strong ram! Police Driver: Dr. Frogkisser! You’re under arrest for the mutation of an innocent scientist, assaulting and killing a police officer, and kidnapping an innocent boy! Dr. Frogkisser: The boy isn’t innocent! He can turn into an alien see! (Points to Ren) (The Police turn around and see Ren as a normal 12-year boy with bad hair) Ren: Umm… hi! Dr. Frogkisser: (The police drag Dr. Frogkisser to the police car) NO! I DON’T WANT TO GO! I DON’T WANT TO GO! (Gets pushed into the police car and the police car drives off) Sam: Well, this has been an interesting day! Will: Yeah! Well, who wants sushi at my place? Verna: Sweet! I love sushi Ren: Me, too! Sam: Well, I am pretty hungry! Will: Great, let’s go home! LOCATION- REN’S HOUSE (Ren, Sam, Verna, and Will were all enjoying some sushi at the kitchen table) Ren (Mouthful): '''Well, that adventure was certainly the bomb! (Awkward silence) Yeah! I should probably cross that one out! (Grabs a paper and people and makes a line across the lame one-liner he just made) '''Sam: So you’re still doing that whole one-liner thing Ren: Naw! I got it all right here! (Points to head) Verna: In your head Ren: No! (Takes off hat and reveals a list of one-liners) In my hat (Everybody was laughing) LOCATION- UNNAMED SUBURBAN CITY PRISON (A police officer putting Dr. Frogkisser into his prison cell) Police Driver: Well, Dr. Frogkisser, you have the honor of getting a cell by yourself. However, don’t get too comfortable, because this cell is ridden with cockroaches. (The Police Officer turns Dr. Frogkisser into the cell and leaves) Dr. Frogkisser: Don’t worry, Police dude, I won’t be staying here for long. (Gets a test tube out of his pocket) Hehehe! (Drinks the chemicals in the test tube) (A cockroach scurries across the cell room. However, Dr. Frogkisser uses his new long tongue to catch the cockroach and eat it) 'Dr. Frogkisser: '(Turns his head and smiles evilly at the audience) I’ll be back! RIBBIT! Characters *Ren *Sam *Verna *Will *Police Driver Villains *Dr. Frogkisser *Nelson III Aliens Used *Goop *Humungousaur *Swampfire *Eye Guy *Big Chill *Wildmutt *Grey Matter Trivia *This is the third time Goop is used as the first alien of the episode *Originally, Nelson III wasn't going to be in the episode, but was eventually put in. *The 0:49 appearing on the bomb in the title card is reference to Newbie49's favorite number, 49. Category:Episodes Category:Ren 10 Category:Ren 10 episodes